


Paint Me

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotp, Childhood Friends, Gen, Painting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: Leave a “Paint Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character drawing a picture of another





	Paint Me

**Author's Note:**

> theres like a hint of murphamy because i couldnt help myself

“Use me.”

His head snaps up, eyes finding a grinning Raven. “What?”

“Use me… as a model for your art class,” she clarifies, taking a step forward and crossing her arms. “Instead of complaining about not having your normal model, use me. Paint me like one of your French girls.”

She waggles her eyebrows at that and he just stares. “Raven, I’m gay.”

“So am I,” she points out as if that makes her statement make any more sense. Spoiler, it doesn’t. “We can just be two bros broing it up through method of painting and modeling.”

“Two bros broing it up by saying inherently romantic quotes from movies that are described as the height of romance,” he drawls, sitting up straight in his chair.

“Yep,” Raven says, smirking from ear to ear. He raises his eyebrows, but she carries on, undeterred, “Where do you want me?”

He sighs and rolls his eyes. “Just, I don’t know. Sit on the chair, in a comfortable position. You’ll be in it for a long time.”

“And here I thought you’d be quick.”

“Really? Are you permanently twelve-years-old?” 

Flopping down on the chair, she shuffles around until she looks comfortable. “Hope not. Twelve-year-old me used eyeliner as lipstick and thought I was special because I liked Metallica.”

“Don’t forget the curtain hair,” he reminds, a smile tugging on his lips at the memories of twelve-year-old Raven. She’s the only person who suited an emo makeover less than he did, they were a sight really. “Seriously, how did you not realize you needed hairspray to have your fringe like that? How did you even see?”

She pouts. “Really, you knowing that and owning hairspray should have tipped everyone off that you were a flaming queer. I don’t know how everyone thought we’d end up married with kids.”

“Maybe because you’d sit on my lap and call me babe,” he suggests, standing up to grab his basic art supplies. 

“That’s called intense friendship, John,” she says, straight-faced. He rolls his eyes again and moves to sit down again. “Oh is this the part where you paint me like your French girls? Or maybe paint me like your Australian boy?”

“Shut up,” he huffs, his cheeks burning. She lets out a bright laugh and he nearly throws his paintbrush at her. “I swear to God, if you start singing Celine Dion, I will tell Luna that you ran across the highway for chicken nuggets.”

“You wouldn’t?” she fake-gasps and he just raises his eyebrows, keeping silent. She glares at him for a bit before she whines, “But Murphy, no matter how near or far you are, no matter where you are, my heart will go on, platonically.”

He does throw his paintbrush at her that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
